lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
LA X, Part 2-Enhanced transcript
---- Enhanced version of Season 6, Episode 2: LA X, Part 2-Enhanced Produced by: Met|Hodder ---- Part 2, Act 1 Jacob left the guitar case with Hurley when the two met in an LA taxi, as seen in the Season 5 Finale, "The Incident." Juliet was discovered alive deep down in the wreckage of the Swan station. Sawyer dug his way down to rescue Juliet but she died in his arms. Sayid was shot when he and Jack were trying to escape the DHARMA barracks with the hydrogen core, as seen in the Season 5 Finale, "The Incident." Hurley saw Jacob in the jungle and Jacob told Hurley the only way to save Sayid was to bring Sayid to the Temple. Jin knows the way to the Temple's outer wall because he was there with the French team as seen in the Season 5 episode "This Place is Death." The smoke monster dragged Montand a member of Rousseau's French team down into the declivity of the wall. Montand's arm was ripped off when his team tried to pull him out. This is Montand's skeleton. The book in Montand's pack is Frygt og Bæven by Søren Kierkegaard. The English translation is "Fear and Trembling." It is an interpretation of the Biblical story of Abraham being commanded to kill his son, Isaac. Kierkegaard acts as a defense attorney for Abraham and discusses fundamental issues in moral philosophy. This is where Ben fell through the floor into the lower chamber, as seen in the Season 5 episode, "Dead Is Dead." In the chamber, Ben was judged by the smoke monster and allowed to live. Kate hears whispers, which are always a sign that the Others are nearby. The Others are the island's original inhabitants and have live on the island for some time. Jack, Kate, and Hurley heard whispers just before being ambushed by the Others as seen in the Season 2 Finale "Live Together, Die Alone." Part 2, Act 2 This is not a flashback or a flash-forward. This is a flash "sideways." It presents what would have happened if Oceanic 815 never crashed. This is the pen that Kate pickpocketed from Jack when she bumped into him coming out of the bathroom on the plane. Kate is being escorted by U.S. Marshal Edward Mars who arrested Kate in Australia for the murder of her abusive father. Mars is bringing Kate back to the U.S. to stand trial, as seen in the Season 1 episode, "Tabula Rasa." After the Oceanic 6 were rescued Kate was acquitted at her trial as seen in the Season 4 episode, "Eggtown." Kate cannot stay in one place and has a history of running from the law. Kate first escaped the Marshal's custody in the Season 2 episode, "What Kate Did." Kate later avoided arrest but was responsible for the deadly shooting of her childhood boyfriend as seen in the Season 1 episode, "Born to Run." Miles used to work for Sawyer when they were in the DHARMA Initiative. The two were part of the security team. Miles was born on the island when his parents were members of the DHARMA Initiative. Miles was a baby during the evacuation which his father, Dr. Pierre Chang ordered to get women and children off the island in the Season 5 episode, "Follow the Leader." Since Miles was a little boy he has had the ability to talk to dead people and has been able to hear them, as revealed in the Season 5 episode, "Some Like It Hoth." Jack, Kate, Hurley and Jin have been captured by the Others. This is the Temple. Ben sent a group of the Others here calling it the last safe haven on the island as seen in the Season 3 Finale "Through the Looking Glass." Part 2, Act 3 Jack's father, Christian, died in Sydney. Jack was escorting his father's body back to Los Angeles. This moment is different from the Season 1 episode, "White Rabbit" which revealed the coffin fell out of the plane and landed on the island. This is the Temple master, Dogen. He speaks English, but prefers to communicate through his interpreter, Lennon. This is Cindy, the Oceanic 815 flight attendant. The second plane Cindy alludes to was Ajira Fight 316, which brought the Oceanic 6 back to the island as seen in the Season 5 episode, "316." This is an ankh the Egyptian symbol for eternal life. The Taweret statue was seen holding an ankh in each hand in the Season 5 Finale, "The Incident." Hurley brought the guitar case with him on Ajira Flight 316 from LA to the island. Hurley flashed back in time to 1977 then flashed to the present day island and kept the case with him the entire time. Part 2, Act 4 Jin was sent to deliver the watch by Sun's father, Mr. Paik. Jin works for Mr. Paik, who appears to be a mafia boss in South Korea as revealed in the Season 1 episode "House of the Rising Sun." On the island, Sun revealed she secretly learned English so she could leave Jin at the Sydney airport and disappear to a new life. This area is the courtyard on the other side of the Temple from the reflecting pond. These are natural springs surrounded by an ancient structure. Because the water is dirty Dogen is testing it. Dogen hoped the water would heal his cut hand, but it did not. Jack blames himself because Sayid was shot when he helped Jack escape the DHARMA barracks with the hydrogen bomb. After Sayid shot young Ben Linus Juliet knew the Others could heal Ben as seen in the Season 5 episode "Whatever Happened, Happened." Juliet knew this because she was an Other and had lived on the island for three years before flashing back in time and working for the DHARMA Initiative. Kate brought young Ben to Richard Alpert and asked Richard if he could heal Ben. Richard said he could, but he warned Kate that Ben would never be the same again. Richard took young Ben inside the Temple but we never saw how Richard saved Ben until now. Part 2, Act 5 This is Neil Frogurt, an Oceanic survivor who was killed on the island during a flaming arrow attack, as seen in the Season 5 episode, "The Lie." This is Claire Littleton, an Oceanic survivor who came to LA to give up her unborn baby for adoption. Zach and Emma are both Oceanic survivors whose parents died in the 815 crash as seen in the Season 2 episode "The Other 48 Days." Ben stabbed and killed Jacob in the Season 5 Finale, "The Incident." The ash is used as a protective barrier to keep the smoke monster out. Ash was also used around Jacob's cabin as seen in the Season 3 episode "The Man Behind the Curtain." But Ilana and her team discovered the circle of ash had been broken which allowed the smoke monster to take over the cabin. Locke and Ben are in the foot of the Taweret statue where Ben killed Jacob, as seen in the Season 5 Finale, "The Incident." Ben witnessed Locke turn into the smoke monster and kill these men. In the Season 5 Finale "The Incident" Jacob told Ben that he had a choice. Ben could do what Locke asked him to do or Ben could leave Locke and Jacob and let them discuss their issues. Ben killed John Locke in the Season 5 episode "The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham." Locke was pushed out a window by his father and fell eight stories as seen in the Season 3 episode "The Man from Tallahassee." Locke survived the fall and was paralyzed only from the waist down. Locke sabotaged several attempts to get off the island. Locke destroyed the transceiver in the Season 1 episode, "The Moth." Locke later blew up the Others' submarine in the Season 3 episode "The Man from Tallahassee." Part 2, Act 6 This moment mirrors a similar moment in the Season 2 episode, "What Kate Did" when Sawyer suffered a gunshot wound and Kate nursed him back to health. The Others abducted Jack, Kate and Sawyer and held them in cages, as seen in the Season 3 Premiere "A Tale of Two Cities." There has always been a romantic tension between Kate and Sawyer which was consummated in the Season 3 episode, "I Do." Sawyer swore to Kate that he would kill Jack if Juliet died. He blames Jack because it was Jack's plan to detonate the hydrogen bomb. Jack had a complex and troubled relationship with his father, Christian. Jack is a spinal surgeon and worked at the same hospital as Christian who was Chief of Surgery. Jack got Christian fired for operating on a patient while intoxicated as seen in the Season 1 episode "All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues." The incident drove Christian to fly to Sydney and drink himself to death as seen in the Season 1 episode "White Rabbit." There is irony in Jack's current situation because Jack could not find his father's body after Jack found the coffin broken open in the jungle on the island. In the Season 1 episode, "Walkabout" Locke revealed that he had a case full of knives which he and the survivors would use to hunt wild boar on the island. This is Richard Alpert an advisor to the Others. Richard knows what the warning sign means. This is Ilana, who came to the island with a team to protect Jacob. Ilana and her team arrived too late Ben had already killed Jacob. Category:Season 6